helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu"
|type = Single |album = |artist = S/mileage |released = December 18, 2013 January 11, 2014 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 17:03 |label = Up-Front Works (Event Vs) |producer = Tsunku |Last = Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan 14th Major Single (2013) |Next = Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion 16th Major Single (2014) }} Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (ええか！？/「良い奴」; Got It!? / "A Good Guy") is S/mileage's 15th major single. It was released on December 18, 2013 in 5 editions: 1 regular edition and 4 limited editions. The first press for all editions comes with a poster. A special box set was also released, including all versions of the single and a chance to attend a drawing event and a photo event with the group. Tracklist CD #Ee ka!? #"Ii Yatsu" #Ee ka!? (Instrumental) #"Ii Yatsu" (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ee ka!? (Music Video) #"Ii Yatsu" (Close-up Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Making Film) Limited Edition B DVD #"Ii Yatsu" (Music Video) #Ee ka!? (Close-up Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Making Film) Limited Edition C DVD #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver. Satsuei Shuuryou Chokugo Comment) (撮影終了直後コメント; After Shooting Comments) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver. Satsuei Shuuryou Chokugo Comment) Event V "Ee ka!?" #Ee ka!? (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' #"Ii Yatsu" (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku"ええか！？／「良い奴」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official web site. ;Ee ka!? *Arrangement & Programming: Kondo Keiichi *E.Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, CHINO, Tsunku *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko ;"Ii Yatsu" *Arrangement, Keyboard & Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, CHINO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji Concert Performances ;Ee ka!? *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;"Ii Yatsu" *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Wada Ayaka, Sasaki Rikako (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Morning Musume '18 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ - Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla Promotions Mini Lives= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/9 イオンタウン仙台泉大沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/10 名古屋近鉄パッセ）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan)"11月12日(火)　HEAVEN’S ROCK さいたま新都心 VJ-3 (埼玉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan)"11月14日（木）水戸ライトハウス(茨城県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan)"11月21日（木）Club Lizard YOKOHAMA (神奈川県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan)"11月26日（火）柏PALOOZA (千葉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan)"12月3日（火）HEAVEN’S ROCK Utsunomiya VJ-2（栃木県）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"12月10日（火）原宿アストロホール（東京都）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan)"12月12日（木）高崎club FLEEZ(群馬県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/18 MEGA　WEB）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.12.12. *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled"【更新】スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/19 トレッサ横浜）のお知らせ" in Japanese. Hello! Project. *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ「ええか！？／「良い奴」」発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/21 ヴィーナスフォート）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-20. *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？/「良い奴」』発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会（12/22 アニメイト大阪日本橋）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-20. *January 11, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)"12/18発売　スマイレージ15thシングル『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念イベント会場決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-03. *February 2, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan) *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan) *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan) *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan) *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan) *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan) *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) *January 13, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念個別握手会（１月13日 日本青年館中ホール、2月8日ATC特設会場、2月9日セントレアホール）開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *February 8, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.04.03 The Girls Live (performing "Ee ka?") *2014.04.10 The Girls Live (performing "Ii Yatsu") Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 37,141 Billboard Japan Chart Positions Trivia *It was announced at a S/mileage talk show on September 29, 2013. Both Wada Ayaka and Takeuchi Akari confirmed it in their blogs later that day."大阪" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013.09.29."スマイレージ大好きっ！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Generation Official Blog. 2013.09.29/ *The Event Vs for both titled tracks were released on January 11, 2014 and were only sold at the January 11 and February 2, 2014, release events."スマイレージ イベントV「ええか！？」･イベントV「「良い奴」」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09. Both Event Vs feature individual solo shots of the music video for each member. *It ranked #3 in the weekly Oricon charts and it has a total of 37,141 reported copies,http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/w/2013-12-30/ beating "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" and becoming their best-selling single under the group S/mileage. The single was outsold in February 2015, with the release of "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu" under ANGERME. Additional Videos Smileage - Ee ka!? (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ee Ka!? (Dance Shot Ver.) Smileage - "Ii Yatsu" (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ee ka!?, "Ii Yatsu" cs:Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" da:Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" de:Ee ka!? / „Ii Yatsu“ es:Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" fr:Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" it:Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" ja:ええか!?/「良い奴」 Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2013 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2013 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2014 Event Vs